Two Worlds Collide
by Dreamshadow102
Summary: Love and evil are not so very different. Hate and lust. They come from the very basis of human instinct. Only the strongest can master them. And that takes a special person. Another war is brewing and hearts must be broken in order to fight the storm that is evil. A single wrong choice and the world will be consumed by flames and left behind? The wreckage of what once was...


**General POV.**

The granite walls of Ilirea, bathed in evening sunshine, had turned a burnished silver tinged with gold where the lead windows that were interspersed within the blocks upon blocks of stone, reflected the light rays. The plains on which the city stood stretched out for miles until they met the sapphire ribbon that was the Ramr that, the surface of Alagaesia surfed the curve of the Earth until it disappeared in a myriad of light over the horizon to the land far away. Above the sky was painted azure, scudded with billows of white, like sheep on a hill. Upon the craggy overhang that showed the magnificent citadel of Ilirea, a guard tower stood, the shepherd of the city. Engraved in its walls were the names of all those who had died, fighting valiantly, in The Second Great War. Patrolling the top, warriors of the city, carrying pilums and bearing swords. There armour twinkles in the sun, a beacon to all weary travellers and they wear smiles as they share a joke on duty. Within the city walls, the people make merry, enjoying the peace and prosperity the efforts of Her Majesty Lady Nasuada has brought to the land. Small houses line the cobblestone streets, crafted thoughtfully from timber, work courtesy of the elven race. Taverns filled with laughter and drink are a welcome to the labourers of the city after a long day at work. Here the finest wines and ales are tasted and brewed. The happy drunkeness of the crowd is infectious and soon the melodious voice of a fiddle strikes up followedby the sweet tone of a young maiden. The men all applaud her but make no move to pressurise her into joining them for the night; that was how the citizens of Ilirea treated each other: as equals.

Further into the settlement, houses give way to shops: butchers, grocers, cobblers all arranged toy like around a central market square. Ornate benches fringe the edge of the space and flowers spring from baskets. A huge oak tree stands foremost in the centre with snowdrops bursting from around the trunk; a beautiful mosaic depicting three dragons also takes prime position. Rubies are used for the red beast, with emeralds for the green and diamonds for the blue. A street away and the buildings once more open up, making way for a water fountain of exquisite beauty. Crafted marble spirals into a cone shape, studded with precious gems; golden latticework weaves through the curves of the polished stone and the water bubbles fron the head of the cone, laughing like a small child as it trips and falls to the pool at the bottom. To the northern part of the city lies the citadel, its columns of matching granite towering into the sky; large windows edged with cedar wood from Du Weldenvarden, home of the elves, and gilted in gold lighten up the inside, bringing the people inside into view: a long tressle table fills the state room, at its head sits the Queen, Nasuada, crown atop her head, dressed in finest purple velvet. Her ebony coloured skin shines softly in the glow from the setting sun. At her side stands a,man, his pale skin, pearl like and his face relaxed. In contrast to his albino complexion, he wears black clothing that emphasises and accentuates his build. Further down the table, a woman, an elf, lounges gracefully against a high backed chair, managing to look alert even in her present position. Long, midnight locks frame her tanned face; dazzling emerald eyes gazing outward, surveying the other occupants of the room with a practised thoroughness. Forsaking the typical clothes of an elven lady, she wears a thimble green tunic and a pair of woollen leggings. Buckled at her hip, a gleaming scabbard engraved with glyphs. Her attention is fixed intently on the second man who lurks in the dim light at the back of the room. His features are shadowed but from the way his shoulders are tensed, it can be deducted that he is wary or perhaps even anxious. It is here that our story begins, nestled deep inside the lands of Alagaesia, in the room with the Queen, her lover, an elven lady and the saviour of many a world. And discuss they must as very soon, light must meet dark, evil meet good, monsters meet heroes. And from the despair that follows only the strongest will prevail. Two worlds will collide. And who will survive?


End file.
